The Holiday
by L'Ecrivaine
Summary: Clark and Lois share their first Christmas together.


**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been kind of a while since I wrote a story, but a combination of schoolwork and lack of inspiration has stopped me. Not that the show has been bad this season - I think it's been far more enjoyable than the last half of the 8th season. I just didn't find anything to write about, or I didn't find the time. But I'm back, and I hope people read this and enjoy it! I'm not sure how well I wrote the characters, but I tried my best to write them in this romantic situation. I wrote this story to fulfill my Smallville needs during the winter hiatus. So here's some Clois fluff to help us get through the LONG wait (at least in my opinion. :D)!**

**The Holiday**

Clark surveyed the scene before him, admiring his handiwork. The Kent living room had been turned into a Christmas paradise, complete with stockings on the mantle and a tall, magnificently decorated tree in the corner of the room. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, and in front of the couch lay a couple of blankets. All in all, the room gave off a very homey, Christmas-y feel to it, which Clark hoped would please his new girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_. Grinning to himself, he couldn't help but wonder how that had happened. It was like the feelings had started out as something small, even when they first met. Over the years, his protectiveness of her had grown, and he had told himself that it was just friendly concern. But when he had experienced those miserable three weeks without her and he had seen the empty shell of what he would become without her in his life, Clark knew he couldn't let her slip through his fingers. So he had taken the initiative to show her how he felt. And after two mind-blowing kisses, they had finally become a couple.

Their first date had been somewhat awkward because both of them knew how momentous their actions were. As they relaxed, it became more pleasant and they reverted back to their old comfort levels, teasing each other and talking about anything and everything. But this time, their banter contained some flirting, some teasing glances, and some slight contact. At the end of it, Clark mustered up the courage to hold her hand, and they had walked back to work hand-in-hand.

Ever since then, they had become somewhat inseparable. This year, Clark had wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her, but she had insisted that he go to Washington to spend it with his mother. The hurt and disappointment he had felt when she rejected his idea had probably shown on his face. But then he had felt her hands on his cheeks, and she had forced his eyes to hers. She had whispered that they could spend Christmas Eve together before his mom returned home, and then she had kissed him softly but sweetly on the lips.

And now it was finally Christmas Eve, and it was almost time for her to arrive. Clark nervously smoothed down his dark purple shirt, remembering what she had said about it the time when he could hear her thoughts. "Hot stuff," she had called him in her mind, and this made him grin and feel a little less nervous - the attraction was mutual.

The doorbell finally rang, and Clark had to restrain himself from superspeeding to open it. He walked to it at normal speed, opened the door, and promptly forgot how to breathe.

There she was, the epitome of a vision, looking breathtakingly beautiful. Her long brown hair was curled, and he could see her dark red dress peeking out from beneath her jacket.

"Clark, are you going to let me in? It's kind of cold out here," she said, smiling at him.

He jumped back, allowing her to pass through the door. Closing the door behind her, Clark tried to get words out. "Lois, you look...beautiful."

She smiled self-consciously, hanging her jacket on a hanger and then smoothing down her dress. "Thanks, Smallville." Giving him the once over, she added, "You look great too."

"Thanks," he replied back, giving her a nervous smile.

They stood awkwardly in the kitchen, staring at each other. Finally, Clark hesitantly walked closer to her. Taking her hand, he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm really glad you're with me tonight, Lois."

She looked pleased at what he had just said, and he could see a faint blush on her cheeks at his words. Leaning up, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Me too, Clark."

He grinned widely at that. Holding tightly to her hand, he led her into the decorated living room. He glanced furtively at her, trying to gauge her reaction. She seemed to be very shocked at his very enthusiastic decorating - there was red and green all over, and Christmas lights were winking at them from all around the room.

"Did I go overboard?" he asked, wincing slightly.

She didn't say anything and walked over to the fireplace. "You did all this for me?" she asked, turning around to look at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

He walked over to her, taking both of her hands in his. "I did this for us, Lois. I want to make this night special - our first holiday together, as a couple."

She smiled. "Good answer, Clark," she joked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He grinned and pulled her closer, her body molding perfectly against his. "I even had the foresight to add mistletoe just about everywhere in the room," he added, seeming to be very proud of himself.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, playing along with his game.

He nodded enthusiastically. "And it just so happens that we're standing underneath some right now."

She looked up and noticed that he was right. "What are you waiting for then, Smallville?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He needed no further encouragement from her. Slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back, he saw that her eyes had closed, and she had a peaceful look on her face. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Clark stared down at her, marveling at her beauty. The firelight gave her face a light glow and lit up her eyes. Resting his forehead against hers, he leaned down to give her a proper kiss. This time, she got a little impatient and met him halfway. As soon as their lips met, Clark could feel a rush of warmth flow through him. He pulled her impossibly close, slanting his lips over hers. She responded enthusiastically, allowing one of her hands to get entangled in his hair and the other played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, sending tingles throughout his body. He could hear her moan softly as his tongue swept across her lips, seeking access. She quickly granted it, and the kiss quickly got even more heated.

When they finally pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily. Clark placed a couple more soft kisses on her lips before pulling back completely. When he saw her face, he couldn't help but be proud of the fact that he had placed that particular dreamy look on her face. Her eyes were dazed and her lips looked as though she had been thoroughly kissed.

"Was that satisfactory enough for you?" he said huskily.

She grinned. "Definitely."

He hugged her close once more, then pulled away. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. His face growing red, he asked sheepishly, "Are you hungry yet?"

"Starving," she admitted.

He smiled. "Then let's eat."

Clark led Lois to the dining room, holding her chair out for her to sit down. Heading back towards the kitchen, he called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Clark had made them a pot roast, mashed potatoes with gravy, many more side dishes, and Lois's favorite chocolate cake for dessert. Judging by Lois's numerous moans of approval, he figured that he had done a great job with dinner. After they had finished eating, Clark cleared the table and set about doing the dishes.

"Here, let me help."

He turned around, seeing Lois approaching him at the sink. "Lois, it's okay, you'll get your dress dirty..."

"Relax, Smallville. And after you just made that delicious dinner for us, it's the least I could do."

So they set about doing the dishes together. Clark couldn't help but feel that the whole set up seemed very domesticated to him, with Lois washing the dishes and him drying. After they had finished, they went to the living room, sitting down on the blankets that Clark had laid out earlier. A comfortable silence rose between them. Clark reached over and took her hand, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was a tribute to how far they had come in their relationship that they both weren't startled by this little action. Lois turned to face him and leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for an amazing night, Clark," she whispered, her eyes shining.

Clark gave her a lingering kiss. "Anytime. But we're not quite done yet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's next on the agenda?"

He stood up and went to the radio on top of the fireplace. He fiddled around with it until he found a station playing Christmas music. The soft tunes of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" came out of the radio.

Turning around to face Lois, he said, "Dance with me."

Startled, she stared at him. "Clark..."

He held his hand out to her. She looked at it apprehensively, but when she saw the eager look in his eyes, her face softened. Tentatively placing her hand in his, she got up and stood before him. He put one arm around her waist and took her hand in his. Slowly, they swayed on the spot.

"Thank you for coming out tonight, Lois," Clark said softly, pulling her closer.

Lois went willingly into the shelter of his arms. "I had a great time tonight."

He grinned. Leaning in, he kissed her on the lips. Feeling her respond immediately, he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her arms go around his neck. The kiss slowly became very heated, all of their surroundings forgotten as they just focused on each other. When breathing became a necessity, they pulled away from each other. Clark rested his forehead against Lois's, noticing that both of them were breathing heavily.

Clark felt like this was where he belonged, here with Lois. He couldn't remember ever being happier with someone, and he was getting to the point where he could no longer imagine his life without her in it. It was different with Lois than anyone else - she seemed to understand him better than anyone else currently in his life. Things were in a weird place with Chloe; Oliver was just starting to recover from his depression; his mom was stuck in Washington going over a health care bill and wouldn't be home until the next day. But Lois - she was just different. It was probably a combination of spending so much time with her at The Daily Planet and talking to her as the Blur, but he just knew that she was special. He wasn't ready to voice the depth of his feelings for her just yet, and he hoped that he could convey them sufficiently through his actions.

"Clark?" He looked at her, startled, realizing that she had been trying to get his attention for a while now. Looking amused, she said, "Where did you go just then?"

"I was thinking about you," he said honestly.

She looked intrigued and a little apprehensive. Biting her bottom lip, she asked, "And?"

He smiled and kissed her, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He felt her smile against his mouth. "I was just thinking of how happy I am being here with you."

"That makes two of us, then," she said, a smile lighting up her face.

Suddenly on the radio, the announcer said, "Well, it is midnight, folks. Merry Christmas to all!"

Lois looked up at him. Giving him another kiss, she said, "Merry Christmas, Smallville."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he couldn't help but think that this was the happiest Christmas he had had in a long time, all thanks to her. "Merry Christmas, Lois."


End file.
